Forewarned
by hazeltopaz
Summary: Don't forget to comment when you're all done! Drocell might be gone, but when he attracts the one doll he wants, he might change its life. CRAPPY SUMMARY... JUST READ! I KNOW IT'S GOOD! PLEASE! :3 *If you think this will have any M-rated material, you're wrong!


**Okay, so I did promise a Black Butler story, so I need approval from all you guys… But let's wait until you read chapter 1, shall we?**

**I would like to thank hashi-hashi (fanfiction) and SoulEscargoon (Deviantart) for helping me come up with the concepts, and I'll combine both ends into one! **

**So… enough chatter! Let's get started! I don't own anything! **

_ "_Sebastian, do you mind running me an errand?" Ciel asks from his desk.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian responds immediately, pausing from mending a roaring fire in the fireplace.

"I need my cane picked up today. Do you mind taking me into London so I can retrieve it?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian escorts Ciel to the manor's front and lets his young master enter inside the carriage. "Oh, Mey-Rin… do you mind watching the manor with Finny and Brad until I return? The young master and I are going into London to run a few errands. Can I trust the three of you to keep the manor in one piece?" Sebastian asks, feeling the maid nearly trip on the gravel pathway.

"O-oh! Sir, yes Sir!" Mey-Rin responds, hurrying back inside. Just as soon she enters back in, the skies turn dark and release a downpour, stopping her temporally to retrieve an umbrella. "Here's an umbrella, Sir! Don't want to get Ciel wet now!" She laughs as she hands the umbrella to the demonic butler.

"Oh, thank you so much. We shall return soon."

Into an hour later in travel due to rain, they patiently arrive into London. Ciel remains in the carriage in this occasion due to the rain, and he's got an important meeting with the Queen, and of course, he can't get ill to miss such urgent news.

"Young master, I best recommend that you should stay here. I don't want you to get a cold and dismiss some of your work. Besides, you need to keep your strength up." Sebastian suggests, getting off of the carriage.

"Hmm… very well then. Just leave the umbrella inside. I shall wait for you here." Ciel starts to close the door slowly as Sebastian walks inside a building. As the young master waits patiently, music starts to fill the silent air with its soft, piano tune. Before the butler could return back to the carriage, Ciel steps out, grabs the umbrella and hurries off, following the music.

"Young master, I'm back with your cane… what shall be our next destination?" Sebastian asks, knocking on the door. No reply. "Young master? Are you inside?" Once Sebastian opens the door, Ciel was long gone.

Ciel continues to follow the music throughout London, like if it was an urgent errand that only he and the Queen knows. Rushing past people and dodging passing carriages was a hassle already, but just as soon Ciel reaches a small shop called Angel Wings Antique Shop, the music stops playing… Curiosity starts to overcome Ciel as his hand holds the cold doorknob. His hearts starts to race once again as he opens the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here…?" Ciel calls into the small shop. He slowly closes the door, and as he takes a few steps inside, and he suddenly feels something like string or spider webs stick to his face. As he struggles to remove the threads off him, he accidentally trips over a rug and falls down, gathering more string on his clothing; he was now completely bounded, and there's no chance of escape. Finally, the music plays once again, and this time, a familiar voice starts to sing….

"Make a doll out of silver and gold, "

"Silver and gold…"

"Sliver and gold…"

"Make a doll out of silver and gold,"

"My…Fair…Dolly"

That voice… was Drocell.

**Man, this is one short, first chapter…. don't worry; I'll get some more coming up. I'm actually in a rush because when I'm finishing this, I'm in school, and at a high risk of getting caught. *teacher walks past unnoticed.* Whew! Well, don't forget to comment and if you like it, click that favorite button so you can keep check for updates! I'm heading for a pep-assembly, so peace out! **

***Friend walks past and stops* Whatcha doing?**

***Me* Fanfiction.**


End file.
